


Tout part en fumée

by PlumeDeChien



Category: One Piece
Genre: Gen
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-03-29
Updated: 2018-03-29
Packaged: 2019-04-14 12:01:58
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14135646
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PlumeDeChien/pseuds/PlumeDeChien
Summary: Smoker est condamné à mort pour haute trahison. Comment Tashigi pourra-t-elle choisir entre son sens de la justice et son sens de l'honneur ? Entre la Marine et l'homme qu'elle considère comme un père ? Et surtout comment peut-elle rester marine alors qu'elle ne rêve que d'une chose : tuer Akainu ?





	Tout part en fumée

\- Capitaine Tashigi ! Capitaine Tashigi ! Message important de l'amiral en chef !  
Le soldat arriva en courant dans le bureau de Tashigi. Il avait couru à travers tout le QG pour lui transmettre le message le plus rapidement possible. Il lui tendit sans attendre l'enveloppe rouge cachetée. Tashigi fronça les sourcils. Le rouge était réservé aux commissions de la plus haute importance. Elle jeta un coup d’œil à sa montre. 22 heures. Heure tardive pour une affaire apparemment si grave.   
\- Le vice-amiral Smoker n'est toujours pas revenu ?  
\- Non c'est pour ça que je vous l'apporte à vous.   
Tashigi hocha vaguement la tête et s'empara de l’enveloppe. Elle la décacheta, soucieuse. La missive avait toutes les formes officielles mais le message en lui-même était court. Son regard parcourut rapidement les quelques lignes qui y étaient inscrites. Le soldat l'observait, inquiet, alors qu'elle virait au blanc. Elle relut le message plusieurs fois et couvrit sa bouche avec une main tremblante. La missive lui glissa des doigts et tomba par terre. Le soldat la ramassa, attendit un instant une réaction de sa supérieure avant de lire à son tour.   
«  Par ordre de l'amiral en chef Sakazuki, le vice-amiral Smoker est condamné à la peine capitale pour haute trahison. 'exécution aura lieu demain, à 8h45, sur l'échafaud de la place. »  
Le soldat relut lui-aussi une fois encore le papier. Il n'arrivait pas à y croire, certes Smoker avait de nouveau croisé les Mugiwaras et les avaient défendu mais cela ne valait pas l'exécution. Il semblait beaucoup trop évident qu'Akainu avait saisit l'occasion pour se débarasser d'un élément devenu gênant. Le soldat regarda de nouveau Tashigi, celle-ci s'était ressaisit. Elle se releva, lui prit vivement le papier des mains et sortit en coup de vent avant de repasser la tête dans l'embrasure de la porte.   
\- Ne dis rien au G-5. Je vais éclaircir cette affaire.  
Le soldat se mit au garde à vous et Tashigi disparut. Elle fila dans les couloirs jusqu'au quartier de détention où Smoker devait se trouver. Comme à l'habitude, le quartier était gardé par deux vigiles mais lorsqu'elle voulut passer, l'homme de droite l'arrêta.   
\- Vous ne pouvez pas passer.  
\- Je suis le capitaine Tashigi, je viens voir le vice-amiral Smoker.   
\- Nous savons très bien qui vous êtes mais nous avons reçu l'ordre de ne laisser passer ni vous, ni aucun des membres du G-. Smoker, le chasseur blanc, a été démis de ses fonctions. Il est à considérer comme un criminel.   
\- Mais arrêtez de dire n'importe quoi ! Il n'y a pas plus droit que Smoker-san ! Je veux le voir !  
Elle posa sa main sur la garde de Shigure, les gardes firent de même avec leurs armes. Entre eux l'air était électrique. Elle savait qu'attaquer ces gardes n'améliorait pas son cas, ni celui de Smoker, Mais celle-ci avait besoin de le voir. Tout cela était bien trop surréaliste. Ils étaient arrivés au QG le matin même sur ordre de l'amiral en chef, et voilà que ce soir il se retrouvait condamné à mort. Cela ne pouvait pas être vrai, il devait y avoir quelque chose à faire.   
\- Tashigi-san !  
Elle se retourna pour faire face à Kobby. Il s'approcha d'elle et lui prit Shigure des mains et dans un geste aussi naturel qu'autoritaire, il glissa sa main dans la sienne et la tira loin de ces gardes. La surprise et quelque chose d'autre qu'elle n'arrivait pas à identifier, l'empêchait de résister. Il la poussa dans une salle vide et seulement après avoir fermé la porte, il consentit à la lâcher.   
Elle aurait voulu hurler sur Kobby, le frapper, elle aurait voulu sortir et faire de même avec les gardes mais elle resta sans rien dire, tremblante comme une feuille, et faisant tout son possible pour ne pas fondre en larmes devant le jeune homme. C'est finalement lui qui prit la parole.   
\- Tashigi-san, je suis désolée mais vous n'auriez réussi qu'à donner une raison à l'amiral en chef pour vous exécuter vous aussi.  
C'en fut trop. Les jambes de Tashigi refusèrent de la porter plus longtemps et elle tomba à genoux, elle s'enfouit le visage dans les mains et pleura silencieusement. Kobby s'agenouilla près d'elle et lui posa une main sur l'épaule.   
\- Le vice-amiral Smoker est innocent et la plupart d'entre nous le savons. Si l'amiral en chef l'exécute, il commettra la plus grosse erreur de sa carrière.  
La voix de Kobby s'était peu à peu remplie de colère. Cet homme ne mérite pas d'être à la tête de la Marine. Tashigi éclata dans un sanglot bruyant et Kobby ne put retenir les larmes qui perlèrent de ses yeux. Il avait eu peu d'occasion de voir Smoker et Tashigi ensemble mais à chaque fois ils lui avaient fait pensé à un père et sa fille. Il en souffrait pour elle.   
Kobby fit glisser son pouce le long de la joue de Tashigi puis traça la ligne de sa mâchoire avant d'aller exercer une pression sur un endroit bien précis à la naissance de sa gorge. Presque immédiatement elle s'effondra dans ses bras. Kobby soupira et essuya ses larmes d'un revers de manches.   
Il passa une main sous le bras de Tashigi et l'autre sous ses genoux puis se releva avec une facilité déconcertante. Il rajusta un peu sa prise et sortit. Kobby se dirigea sans détour vers la chambre de la colonelle. Une fois arrivé il la déposa tout en douceur dans son lit et la recouvrit d'une couverture. Il lui ôta ses lunettes et posa Shigure à côté de son bureau. Il tira ensuite vers lui le grand fauteuil qui trônait dans un coin de la pièce et s'y assit. Kobby ferma les yeux. 

Quelques heures auparavant il était passé dans un couloir adjacent au bureau de l'amiral en chef Akainu et avait croisé un soldat tenant une lourde chaîne de granit marin au bout de laquelle se trouvait Smoker, menotté. Il marchait la tête basse, comme méditant sur une pensée désagréable puis il avait levé la tête et croisé le regard de Kobby. Le vice-amiral avait alors repris sa position initiale mais avait murmuré quelque chose, trop bas pour que le garde ne l'entende.   
Mais Kobby avait éveillé le haki de l'observation et il semblait avoir un penchant naturel pour le côté auditif, il perçut alors clairement les mots du « traître ».   
\- Pourrais-tu garder un œil sur Tashigi jusqu'à demain matin ?  
Kobby avait alors hoché presque imperceptiblement la tête et Smoker avait souris puis il avait disparu à la suite de son garde dans un couloir menant aux cachots. 

Kobby rouvrit les yeux et regarda Yashigi dormir paisiblement. Il s'installa plus confortablement dans le fauteuil car il avait décidé de passer la nuit là pour garder un œil sur elle. Il ne devait rien à ce Smoker mais lorsque Garp-san le mentionnait c'était toujours en bien avec un respect certain et il n'en fallait pas plus à Kobby.  
Le jeune capitaine observa encore un peu cette femme dont l'avenir immédiat s'annonçait douloureux. Il fut gagné par un sentiment de tristesse mais aussi de colère. Il était en colère contre Akainu de la même manière qu'il avait été en colère contre le colonel Morgan. Il était touché dans sa fierté de marine. Comment peut-il exécuter ainsi l'un de ses meilleurs hommes ?   
\- Désolé, Smoker-san …  
Kobby sursauta. Tashigi avait parlé dans son sommeil mais elle ne semblait pas triste, elle devait sûrement être en train de rêver l'une de ses missions passées avec son supérieur. Kobby fut hypnotisé par le visage calme et serein de la colonelle. Sa poitrine se soulevait à intervalle régulier. Kobby ne voulait plus dormir, cela l'amènerait trop près de l'exécution mais le visage de Tashigi et sa respiration profonde eurent raison de lui. 

\- Qu'est-ce que vous faites ici ?!?  
Kobby ouvrit brusquement les yeux. De son lit, Tashigi le regardait d'un air furieux. Il regarda l'heure. 8H34. Il se retourna alors vers Tashigi. Il sentait que son propre visage s'était affaissé. La surprise de voir un homme dans sa chambre au réveil lui avait fait momentanément oublier les événements de la veille au soir.  
\- Tashigi-san …  
Sa voix avait quelque chose d'étrange, à la fois compatissant et pitoyable. Il vit sous ses yeux la colonelle se transformer. Kobby le sut à la seconde où elle se souvint. Elle jeta un œil à son réveil, bondit du lit pour saisir Shigure et ses lunettes, et se précipita vers la porte. Kobby l'arrêta juste avant qu'elle n’attrape la poignée.   
\- Tashigi-san !  
Cette fois-ci sa voix était plus assurée. Il tenait fermement la susnommée par le poignet. Elle se retourna pour lui lancer un regard plein de colère.   
\- Lâchez-moi.  
C'était un ordre que Kobby ignora royalement.   
\- Capitaine Tashigi, il n'y a rien que vous puissiez faire.  
\- Je n'en saurais rien tant que je n'aurais pas essayé !, lui répondit-elle en criant plus fort que lui.   
D'un coup vif, elle s'arracha à son étreinte et quitta la pièce. Kobby soupira et s'excusa mentalement auprès de Smoker. 

Les menottes de granit marin pesaient sur ses poignets et à chacun de ses pas ses chaines tintaient. Il ne pouvait pas les voir, mais il sentait la présence des deux gardes derrière lui. Sa bouche lui semblait vide. Il avait eu le droit à deux cigares ce matin avec une pomme, mais les cigares étaient fumés depuis longtemps, en revanche il avait toujours la pomme intacte dans la poche de sa veste.   
Il allait être exécuté dans moins de 10 minutes, cela lui semblait absurde. Hier encore il était vice-amiral au service de la Marine et le voilà traître de la pire espèce. Smoker soupira. Chaque pas lui était plus pénible et plus difficile que le précédent. Voilà donc ce que ressentait les pirates en montant à l'échafaud.  
Sortir dehors, sur la place, ne le fit pas se sentir mieux, au contraire. L'air frais, dont il ne pourrait plus profiter, l’oppressa. Il vit les deux bourreaux et leurs sabres. Ce fut la première fois qu'il eut peur d'une lame. Car il avait peur, peur de la mort, peur de la fin. Il s'agenouilla entre les deux bourreaux, Akainu l'attendait, l'ombre d'un sourire sur les lèvres.   
C'est alors qu'il repensa à Gol D. Roger et à ce foutu Mugiwara. Comment avaient-ils fait pour sourire à la mort ? Lorsqu'il regardait devant lui, il ne voyait plus que du noir, un gouffre. Comment pouvait-il sourire à cela ?   
\- SMOKER !!!  
Ce dernier baissa les yeux pour voir, au pied de l'échafaud, Tashigi et les membres du G-5. Elle se tenait droite mais Smoker voyait bien qu'elle était au bord des larmes.   
\- Tout va bien Tashigi.   
Smoker n'avait pas réussi à cacher la peur dans sa voix mais en les voyant tous en bas, il sut. Il se tourna vers le garde du côté d'Akainu.   
\- Est-ce que vous pourriez m'enlever ces menottes ?  
Le garde se tourna vers son amiral en chef. Ce dernier eut un sourire malsain et fit un signe de tête.   
\- Au moindre mouvement, je me chargerais personnellement de ton cas.  
\- Je n'en doute pas.   
Le garde détacha alors les menottes qui tombèrent à terre dans un fracas que Smoker n'entendit pas. Il se frotta les poignets. Dès qu'il ne fut plus en contact avec le granit marin ses forces lui revinrent et le poids de ses épaules s'évanouit. Il aurait pu s'enfuir mais il ne donnerait pas cette satisfaction au chien rouge.   
Il prit donc une profonde inspiration et se leva. Il souriait. Savoir que l'on laisse quelque chose derrière soit, voilà qui pouvait aider à sourire face à la mort. Il n'y avait plus de fuite en avant possible alors pour une fois, on pouvait se retourner.   
Smoker parla bas pour que seuls les gardes et l'amiral puissent l'entendre.   
\- Tu devrais te dépêcher.  
\- De te tuer ?, demanda sarcastiquement Akainu.  
\- Non, d'attraper Monkey D. Luffy.   
\- Et pourquoi donc ?   
\- Car il sera celui qui deviendra le roi des pirates.   
Akainu grogna et sans attendre enfonça son poing dans le torse de Smoker, juste à l'endroit du cœur. Smoker cracha du sang et Tashigi cria. Akainu murmura à son oreille.   
\- Je ne pense pas avoir à craindre quoi que ce soit d'un enfant.  
\- Tu commets une grave erreur. Tu devrais te méfier de Tashigi aussi.   
\- Un enfant et une femme ! Tu es tombé bien plus bas que ce que je ne pensais.   
Akainu retira son poing des chairs de Smoker avec un reniflement de mépris mais Smoker ne tomba pas. Il fit un pas en avant et chuta en bas de l'échafaud. 

Tout se passait bien trop vite pour Tashigi. Elle avait dû courir de sa chambre jusqu'à la place pour voir que Smoker était déjà sur l'échafaud. Il s'était levé et avait sourit. Puis elle l'avait vu parler avant qu'Akainu ne lui transperce le torse. Tout cela n'avait semblé qu'une même longue seconde.   
Et puis Smoker était tombé, mais pas à genoux devant Akainu. Il était tombé vers eux. Le cerveau de Tashigi s'était remis en marche. Elle ne savait qu'une chose : elle ne le laisserait pas s'écraser à terre. Plus souplement que son corps frêle ne le laissait penser, elle saisit le corps en plein vol. Le visage et le torse de Smoker étaient barbouillés de sang. Ses yeux commençaient à se perdre et il se battait pour respirer encore un peu.  
Au dessus d'eux Akainu n'avait fait aucun geste. Il regardait Smoker comme on aurait regardé un déchet particulièrement repoussant. Qu'importe la puissance qu'avait eu le chasseur blanc, il ne représentait à présent plus aucune menace et l'amiral s'en assura en serrant un peu plus le cœur chaud dans sa main.   
Tashigi pressait inutilement sa main contre le trou béant dans la poitrine de son supérieur. Il avait l'apparence étrange d'un enfant trop grand dans les bras de sa mère. Tashigi soutenait le haut de son corps mais le reste gisait sans force à terre.   
\- Excuses-moi, Tashigi.  
Il semblait que chaque mot lui coûtait un effort infini. Tashigi aurait voulu répondre tant de choses mais après tant d'années ensemble leur regard suffisait. Elle le serra un peu plus fort. Le bras de Smoker se dirigea faiblement vers sa poche et il en tira une belle pomme rouge. L'état parfait du fruit constatait avec l'aspect pitoyable du mourant. Tashigi fronça les sourcils mais dès qu'elle vit qu'il essayait de la lui tendre, elle saisit le fruit.   
Les yeux de Smoker quittèrent ceux de Tashigi pour se poser vers les membres du G-5 derrière eux pleurant bruyamment et Smoker sourit. Un sourire à la fois fier et plein de tendresse comme il n'en avait jamais fait dans sa vie et Tashigi sentit le fruit bouger dans sa main. La pomme prit une teinte grise et se couvrit de volutes. Un son étrange s'échappa de la gorge de Tashigi et elle serra Smoker tout contre elle, tachant ses vêtements de sang encore chaud.   
Tashigi avait assez lu pour savoir qu'un fruit du démon ne pouvait se réincarner que lorsque son précédent utilisateur mourrait. Elle avait parfaitement reconnu l'apparence du Moku Moku no mi. Le G-5 poussa alors un gémissement déchirant comprenant sans un mot la mort de leur chef. La pleine lugubre résonna dans toute la place et ne trouva en écho que le silence de toutes les autres unités. Akainu laissa tomber le cœur.   
\- C'était un traître, ne l'oubliez pas.  
Il se retourna et disparut. Tashigi comprenait très bien ce qu'il voulait dire. Le règlement voulait que les traîtres ne puissent pas être identifiés après leur mort. Ils pouvaient être enterrés mais rien ne devait indiquer l’emplacement de leur tombe, ou l'identité de celui enterré. Mais aussi, chaque personne montrant du soutient à un traître serait considéré comme tel.   
Tashigi refoula ses larmes et laissa une colère sourde monter en elle à l'encontre de celui qu'elle avait respecté comme son amiral en chef. Elle se composa un visage de marbre, ferma les yeux de Smoker, déposa le cœur tombé par terre sur le torse inerte auquel il avait appartenu puis elle raffermit sa prise sur lui et le porta directement sur le navire du G-5.  
Toute la division la suivit en silence. Il n'aurait pu s'agir que d'une preuve de discipline mais tous savaient, c'était une marche mortuaire. Ils croisaient des regards tristes dans la foule mais Tashigi, elle, regardait droit devant elle et marchait avec toute la dignité due à un officier de la Marine.   
En moins d'une heure tout fut paré pour le départ du G-5. Tous les soldats de la base semblaient garder une distance de sécurité avec le vaisseau en deuil. Seul un s'approcha et monta à bord. C'était Kobby. Il se dirigea directement vers Tashigi. Elle était sur le pont à donner des ordres le plus normalement possible. Dès qu'elle vit le jeune marine elle lui fit un signe de tête et il la suivit jusqu'à son bureau.   
Une fois que la porte fut fermée, Kobby lui tendit sans un mot le long paquet qu'il avait amené avec lui. Tashigi l'ouvrit en fronçant les sourcils mais ses yeux s’agrandirent lorsqu'elle vit ce qu'il contenait. Elle regarda la jitte qui avait appartenu à Smoker et remercia Kobby sans parvenir à cacher l'émotion dans sa voix.   
Puis elle ne dit plus rien mais observa Kobby longuement. Elle semblait le jauger. Elle soupira pour se donner de la force avant de dire :  
\- Tu as fait beaucoup pour moi ces derniers jours ….  
\- Ce n'est rien Tashigi-san.   
\- …. mais je voudrais encore te demander quelque chose.   
Kobby l'observait maintenant avec curiosité. Cette femme venait sûrement de perdre l'une des personnes qui lui était le plus proche et pourtant son regard était plus déterminé que jamais.   
\- Je sais que le G-5 a une mauvais réputation, et elle n'est pas totalement infondée, mais ces soldats sont forts et ce sont les soldats les plus loyaux que compte la Marine. Pourrais-tu prendre soin d'eux ? Si jamais il venait à m'arriver quelque chose.  
\- Tashigi-san ….  
\- Je comprendrais si tu ne voulais pas, mais avoir ta réponse me permettrait de prendre la mer plus sereine.   
\- Je demanderais ma mutation au G-5 dès demain.   
Tashigi écarquilla les yeux. Il n'y avait pas la moindre trace d'hésitation chez Kobby. Cela la laissa sans voix et avant même qu'elle est repris ses esprits, il la salua et sortit du bureau. Tashigi resta seule un moment sans bouger, sans penser puis elle recouvrit la jitte du tissu dans lequel Kobby l'avait emmené et ressortit. 

Dans les temps qui suivirent, Tashigi enterra le corps de Smoker sur une île de passage, dont elle mémorisa parfaitement l'emplacement, au pied d'un arbre sans autre indication qu'un léger monticule de terre.   
L'ambiance n'était plus la même à bord du navire, les soldats étaient plus sages et bien qu'il s obéissent toujours aux ordres de Tashigi, il s n'y mettaient plus la même ardeur. Mais enfin, selon la carte, ils arriveraient à proximité d'une île importante et cela serait l'occasion rêvée de changer les idées de ses hommes car, étant donné les circonstances, Tashigi avait pris la tête du G-5.  
Cela semblait plutôt bien fonctionner, les soldats sortaient tous les soirs, la météo était excellente et la population étaient plus qu’accueillante. Alors que ses hommes se détendaient, Tashigi broyait du noir. Elle ne cessait de penser à Akainu et la colère qu'elle ressentait envers lui n'avait fait que grandir mais elle n'était pas assez aveuglée pour croire qu'elle avait le moindre chance de se venger.   
Cet homme était amiral en chef de la Marine. Il était d'une puissance colossale et elle était bien loin d'être au niveau. Elle devait donc devenir plus forte. Voilà l'idée qui n'avait cessé de la hanter. Elle devait à tout prix devenir plus forte. Alors pendant que ses hommes prenaient du bon temps en ville, elle s’entraînait. Elle avait caché la jitte et le Moku Moku no mi dans sa chambre et s’engrainait dès qu'elle avait du temps.  
Même si le log pose mettait longtemps à charger sur cette île, il arriva tout de même un temps où ils durent reprendre la mer. À peine étaient-ils sortis du port que Tashigi le vit. Elle l'aurait reconnu entre tous. Le Thousand Sunny. Et alors comme si elle avait inconsciemment prémédité cela depuis le début elle courut jusqu'à sa chambre, prit la jitte, le fruit du démon et s'empara aussi d'un fusil d'un calibre équivalent à celui d'un boulet de canon.   
Un sous-officier ne la voyant pas avait donné l'ordre de bombarder les mugiwaras. Tashigi traversa le pont en courant et un pied sur la balustrade se retourna vers ses soldats.  
\- Ceci est mon dernier ordre : vous retournez au QG et …. soyez heureux.  
BOUM ! Les canons avaient tirés. Avec une agilité inouïe, Tashigi sauta sur l'un d'eux et trancha les autres à l'aide de Shigure. Lorsque le boulet qu'elle utilisait comme moyen de transport tomba à l'eau, elle rejoignit le pont du Thousand Sunny avec la technique du sky walk. Puis sous le regard étonné des Mugiwaras, elle se retourna et tira sur son propre navire avec le fusil. Le G-5 encaissa deux boulets avant de battre en retraite.   
Tashigi se retrouva alors seule sur un navire ennemi mais étrangement elle ne s'inquiétait pas de savoir ce qui pourrait arriver de mal. Elle fit face à l'équipage et s'agenouilla en posant son front à terre.   
\- Acceptez que je voyage avec vous, je vous en prie !  
\- Hey mais tu es la copine de l'enfumeur !, s'exclama Luffy.   
Un peu plus sérieux, le reste de l'équipage l'identifia comme une marine et, prêts à combattre, lui demandèrent ces raisons.   
\- Je dois devenir plus forte.  
\- Okay.   
\- LUFFY !  
Tout l'équipage était estomaqué que le capitaine est accepté de voyager avec une ennemie aussi facilement. Tashigi fut toute aussi surprise mais ne put s'empêcher de sourire et de le remercier. S'en suivit alors un débat entre le capitaine et le reste de l'équipage, débat qui semblait avoir autant d'utilité qu'il avait été fait avec un mur. Tashigi ne put s'empêcher d'observer l'équipage avec curiosité, s'autorisant même un léger sourire. 

Rapidement les Mugiwaras durent se rendre à l'évidence. Elle avait dit vrai. Pas une seule fois elle n'avait essayé de les capturer. Brook demandait à voir sa petite culotte. Sanji était aux petits soins. Chopper s'inquiétait de sa santé. Bref, elle s'intégrait.   
Lorsqu'elle fut certaine d'avoir été accepté elle prit alors une étrange habitude. Elle passait sa journée à essayer de se battre contre Zoro. Les seuls moments de répit dont le serveur pouvait profiter étaient lorsque Brook acceptait de s’entraîner avec elle.  
Chaque jour qui passait Tashigi ne pouvait que constater leur puissance et tous les efforts qu'elle avait fait jusqu'ici lui paraissaient vains. Mais elle se conforta aussi dans l'idée que les Mugiwaras n'étaient pas des pirates comme les autres. On se sentait sur le Thousand Sunny comme en famille et ils étaient bien plus venus en aide aux gens que commis de réels méfaits. Plus elle passait de temps avec eux, plus la barrière qu'elle avait construit entre elle et eux s’amoindrissait.  
Tashigi comprit aussi assez rapidement pourquoi la plupart des Mugiwaras semblait avoir éveillé le haki de l'observation. En effet le capitaine bondissait un peu partout de manière totalement imprévisible et il valait mieux être constamment sur ses gardes pour éviter toute collision.   
Tashigi faisait donc d'énormes progrès et tout semblait aller pour le mieux jusqu'au jour où Luffy déboula sur le pont tenant dans sa main un fruit étrange et cria :  
\- Venez voir ce que j'ai trouvé, c'est trop cool !  
Tout l'équipage se rassembla donc autour du capitaine et Tashigi regardait de loin ce que l'homme caoutchouc avait déniché.   
\- Mais c'est un fruit du démon ?  
\- Où est-ce que tu l'as trouvé ?   
\- Whaou ! Je n'en avais jamais vu avant.   
Immédiatement Tashigi bondit au milieu du groupe et essaya de prendre le fruit à Luffy.   
\- Donne-moi ça ! Il est à moi !  
\- Ah oui ? Et pourquoi tu ne l'as pas mangé si tu y tiens tant ?   
\- Parce que c'est le Moku Moku no mi de Smoker ! Donne le moi.   
Zoro s'avança vers Luffy. Il fixait le fruit avec un regard étrange.   
\- Luffy accepterais-tu que je mange ce fruit ? Avec le pouvoir du fruit du démon de ce marine fumeur, je me rapprochais encore du titre de meilleur sabreur du monde.  
\- D'accord.   
Luffy tendit alors le fruit à Zoro mais avant même que celui-ci ne pose un doigt dessus Tashigi s'en était emparée et l'avait engouffré dans sa bouche. Elle mastiqua tant bien que mal et déglutit avec une moue de dégoût. Tashigi releva la tête, prête à assumer les conséquences de ses actes mais au lieu de visages courroucés qu'elle pensait rencontrer, elle vit que l'équipage souriait. Zoro déclara d'un air moqueur.   
\- Et bien colonelle à lunette, il est facile de te faire faire ce que l'on veut.

Après cela Tashigi avait donc dû s’entraîner à maîtriser le Moku Moku no mi en plus de son entraînement quotidien. Elle avait d'abord eut du mal à utiliser le logia de Smoker mais avait dû accepter l'idée qu'elle en était maintenant la nouvelle utilisatrice.   
Ayant rejoint les Mugiwaras par nécessité, elle se sentait de moins en moins étrangère à eux. Un jour qu'elle se reposait à l'intérieur, elle perçut de l'agitation sur le pont et sortit. - Quelle ne fut pas sa surprise de découvrir l'ancien amiral de la Marine, Aokiji, en train de parler tranquillement avec le reste de l'équipage.   
\- Tiens, tiens, Tashigi, j'espérais bien te trouver là.  
\- Bonjour, Aokiji-sama.   
\- Arrête donc avec cela, nous sommes pirates tous les deux, maintenant alors pas besoin de ces formalités.   
Bien que ses mots expriment une remontrance, il les avait prononcé d'une voix calme presque lente qui contrastait totalement avec leur sens.   
\- Je ne suis pas une pirate !  
\- Et bien ce n'est pas ce que le QG a décidé. C'est ce que j'étais venu te dire. Tu es officiellement considérée comme une criminelle. Tu ne dois plus prendre la Marine à la légère maintenant.   
Tashigi avait accusé le coup silencieusement. Elle aurait voulu réagir d'une manière ou d'une autre mais elle était incapable de rien faire. Le voyant ainsi, Aokiji haussa les épaules, salua l'équipage et s'apprêta à partir mais avant de quitter le navire, il se retourna et dit :  
\- Au fait, le jeune Kobby a prit la tête du G-5.  
Et il disparut. 

Un soldat courrait le long du couloir. Il entra en trombe dans un bureau et se mit sans attendre au garde à vous.   
\- Les Mugiwaras attaquent !  
L'homme qui était resté penché sur son bureau malgré l'entrée du soldat leva alors la tête et le messager put voir un regard meurtrier apparaître sous sa casquette. L'amiral en chef Akainu se leva de sa chaise et laissa là le soldat terrorisé.   
Comment ces foutus Mugiwaras osaient-ils attaquer le QG de front ? La veille d'une réunion de la plus haute importance qui plus est ? Alors que tous les plus hauts gradés de la Marine seraient présent. Sakazuki allait enfin pouvoir faire la peau à Monkey D. Luffy.   
Il sortit dehors et effectivement le navire des Mugiwaras était à une centaine de mètres de la côte. Akainu les vit tout de suite arriver. Ils étaient descendus à cinq. Le capitaine, l'ancien chasseur de pirate, le descendant des Vinsmoke, l'ancien corsaire et la traître. Akainu ne sut dire si son sang bouillonna plus en voyant Monkey D. Luffy ou en voyant la traîtresse Tashigi reposer le pied au QG.   
Une chose était sûre, il fallait se débarrasser du capitaine en priorité. Akainu se changea en magma et fondit sur eux, brûlant tout sur son passage. Et alors qu'il allait bondir sur le dernier des Monkey D., il fut stoppé dans son élan. Il fut d'abord trop surpris pour la reconnaître puis son sang e fit qu'un tour. C'était la traîtresse.  
\- Toi !  
\- Tu ne toucheras pas un seul cheveu de Luffy. Je serais ton adversaire, et je vais te faire payer ce que tu as fait à Smoker !  
Akainu eut envie de rire mais la femme passa immédiatement à l'assaut. Il esquiva plusieurs fois et fut contraint d'admettre qu'elle n'était pas mauvaise. Cette constatation le mit hors de lui. Il attaqua la sabreuse avec plusieurs coups rageurs mais elle les para sans mal.   
Selon ses informations, à l'époque où elle était dans la Marine, cette Tashigi utilisait une technique de combat à un sabre. Comment une simple bretteuse pouvait-elle espérer la vaincre ? Débuta alors un combat titanesque duquel personne n'osait s'approcher.  
De leur côté les autres Mugiwaras étaient occupés avec les amiraux. Kizaru affrontait Sanji. Fujitora combattait Zoro. Et Ryokugyu avait à faire à Jimbei. Luffy, lui, était sagement assis et regardait le combat de l'amiral en chef.   
Le combat était très serré même si l'amiral semblait peu à peu prendre l'avantage grâce à son pouvoir. Et alors qu'elle perdait du terrain, Tashigi trébucha et tomba à la renverse. Le visage d'Akainu s'éclaira d'une expression machiavélique alors qu'il s'apprêtait à profiter de sa chance pour porter le coup de grâce à son adversaire.   
Mais alors qu'il allait le tuer et que Luffy ne bougeait pas le petit doigt pour l'aider, elle disparut dans un panache de fumée et réapparut au dessus de lui. Dans un mouvement souple, elle tira de son dos la jitte toute entouré dans des bandelettes blanches et frappa rudement Akainu dans le dos.   
L'amiral reprit rapidement ses esprits mais de par l'utilisation simultané d'une technique à deux sabres et de son fruit du démon , Tashigi reprenait le dessus. Et dans une démonstration de sa technique parfaite, elle para un coup d'Akainu et lui enfonça la jitte sur le côté droit de la gorge. L'extrémité en granit marin réduit le pouvoir du Magu Magu no mi à néant. Bien que les derniers mots de Smoker lui revinrent à l'esprit, le chien rouge n'était pas décidé à se laisser faire.   
En une seconde, il attrapa Tashigi et lui enserra le bas du dos de toutes ses forces. Malgré la douleur intense et un craquement sonore des plus sinistres, Tashigi saisit Shigure et dans un mouvement de ciseaux de ses deux sabres, elle décapita l'amiral en chef de la Marine.   
Aussitôt l'étreinte se desserra et elle s'écroula à terre avec l'amiral en chef. Les trois autres amiraux, qui avaient déjà beaucoup de mal avec leurs adversaires respectifs, ne purent rien faire. Tashigi restai allongée au sol, le souffle court mais le cœur libéré. Luffy se leva alors et se dirigea vers elle. Il la prit et la chargea sur son dos avant de se diriger vers le bateau.   
\- C'est bon, on y va les gars !  
Sanji décrocha alors un kick monumental à Kizaru et l'envoya valser au loin. Jimbei propulsa Ryokugyu plusieurs mètres en arrière avec un seul coup de poing. Zoro, lui, observa un instant Fujitora et fut surpris de le voir rengainer son sabre. L'amiral écarta les bars d'un air de défi.  
\- Vas-y, pirate.  
\- À plus tard, marine.   
Et il s'en alla, laissant l'amiral, non pas surpris par le comportement de ces pirates peu commun, mais perplexe. L'amiral en chef était mort. Deux des amiraux n'étaient plus en état de se battre et pourtant ils quittaient l'île. Ces pirates venaient d'envoyer un message fort au monde. 

Sur le Thousand Sunny, Chopper examinait Tashigi d'un air grave. Tous attendaient, anxieux, derrière la porte. Lorsque le médecin de bord sortit, il avait une expression étrangement sérieuse.   
\- Elle ne pourra plus marcher.  
L'équipage accusa la nouvelle avec gravité alors qu'une voix fluette s'éleva.   
\- Ce n'est pas grave vous savez, et puis avec le pouvoir de mon fruit ce ne sera presque pas un handicap.  
Tashigi se tenait dans l'embrasure de la porte. Le haut de son corps était inchangé mais toute la partie basse n'était qu'un nuage de fumée car ses jambes réelles avaient été rendues inutiles lorsqu'Akainu, dans un dernier effort, lui avait brisé la colonne. Mais pour l'instant elle ne s'en préoccupait absolument pas.   
\- Luffy, maintenant il y a un endroit où je voudrais aller ….

Il ne leur fallut pas plus d'une semaine pour atteindre cette fameuse île dont Tashigi avait religieusement retenue la position. Elle retrouva aisément le grand arbre et vit que le monticule de terre qui marquait l'endroit où elle avait enterré Smoker avait diminué pour devenir à peine visible.   
Là, étant incapable de garder une position assise, elle s'allongea le plus dignement possible. Elle put enfin déposer sur la terre nue une pierre tombale indiquant sobrement le nom, le rang et les dates de Smoker. Puis elle pleura enfin. Après tout ce temps sans pouvoir verser une larme pour la mort de cet homme qu'elle respectait tant, elle pouvait enfin exprimer son chagrin et elle ne s'en priva pas. Derrière elle Luffy, Chopper, Franky, Brook et Sanji étaient aussi secoués de sanglots bruyants essayant parfois d'articuler des mots que personne ne comprenait.  
Puis le jour déclina et les Mugiwaras se retirèrent pour la laisser seule, enfin presque puisque Zoro était toujours là, dans son dos, mais ça elle ne le savait pas. Tashigi, elle, ne cessait de se poser la même question, encore et encore. Smoker l'aurait-il approuvé ? Elle avait certes toujours suivi son sens de la justice mais à n'en plus douter elle était pirate à présent, et qui plus est étant donné les derniers événements elle était une pirate recherchée. Elle ne savait plus à quoi penser. Smoker lui avait toujours appris à réfléchir d'elle-même et suivre sa propre voie mais elle était allée jusqu'à devenir pirate !   
\- Je pourrais tout arrêter maintenant, pensa-t-elle tout haut. Je n'ai plus aucune raison de continuer. Je pourrais rester là et laisser les choses venir.  
\- Idiote.   
Tashigi sursauta et se retourna pour faire face à Zoro qui s'était allongé contre un arbre.   
\- Luffy ne te laissera jamais faire.  
\- Je suis libre de faire ce que je veux. Luffy n'a aucun ordre à me donner !  
\- Notre capitaine n'abandonne jamais un membre de son équipage.   
Alors qu'elle s'apprêtait à protester violemment, Tashigi se tut. Les mots ne voulaient pas franchir sa bouche. Pourtant elle n'avait demandé à faire partie de l'équipage. Mais malgré cela elle ne pouvait pas le dire, même à elle-même, même tout bas pour que personne n'entende. Et ce fut comme une révélation, comme un choc.   
Depuis que Smoker avait été tué elle n'avait vécu que pour le venger, maintenant au plus profond d'elle-même elle n'aspirait qu'à une seule chose : vivre mille et unes aventures en compagnie de l'équipage du futur roi des pirates.


End file.
